Kirby's Toy Box
|genre = Multiple |modes = Single, two-player |platforms = SNES }} Kirby's Toy Box is the translated name of a small series of Kirby sub-games titled カービィのおもちゃ箱 (Kābī no Omocha Hako, meaning Kirby's Toy Box) in Japan. The Kirby's Toy Box series was broadcasted over Nintendo's first form of digital distribution, the Satellaview network, and, depending on when the player connects to the network, different games are available at different times. All the titles start with a teaser to the main menu (corkboard) of Kirby Super Star. Along with the inclusion of Megaton Punch and Samurai Kirby minigames which are identical to the versions found in Kirby Super Star, this is most likely intended for promotional purposes. ''Kirby's Toy Box - Baseball'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - ベースボール (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Bēsubōru) means Kirby's Toy Box - Baseball. This is a simple one screened game that featured Kirby being the ball. It plays somewhat like pinball, where the player must hit the ball in one of the scoring slots, or if he fails to make it in any slot, he gets a strike. The goal is to get as many runs as possible, and just aim for a high score. The game technically plays forever or until the player gets 3 outs, but since there is a limited period for broadcasting the Baseball game, it only lasts as long. There is a 2 player mode available. File:KTB screen.PNG|Menu File:Toy_Box_Baseball.png|Baseball ''Kirby's Toy Box - Pinball'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - ピンボール (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Pinbōru) means Kirby's Toy Box - Pinball. This is also a one screened game, once again using Kirby as the ball. This game is a simple game of pinball, where the player has to launch Kirby into the enemies on the stage to earn points. The hero first has to be shot out of a cannon at whatever power level the player chooses. If Kirby falls down the drain three times, the game ends. As with Kirby's Toy Box - Baseball, the game could be played over and over during the brief period it was broadcasted, but could not be played after that time. Enemies in this game include King Dedede, Mr. Frosty, Kracko, Co-Kracko, Bounder, Waddle Dee, Crack-Tweet, and Elieel. File:KTB-pinball screen.png|Menu File:BS-Kirby-no-Omochabako-Pinball-(Japan).3.png|Pinball ''Kirby's Toy Box - Star Break'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - 星くずし (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Hoshi Kuzushi) literally means Kirby's Toy Box - Star Break. This is a breakout-style game where Kirby is the ball. The bat is a trampoline held by two Rick-like hamsters. The game uses a star-counter, which decreases periodically on its own. Hitting any one block will dislodge several stars which fall down from where the block was - catching one will increment the player's star counter by 5. If Kirby (the ball) hits the ground when the star counter is higher than zero, he will bounce once, so the player gets one more chance to catch him. Otherwise, the player loses a life. Every time Kirby touches the ground, the star counter is reduced by 10. Once the player clears the first five stages, King Dedede appears in stage 6. This stage has no blocks, so the player's star counter cannot increase. Dedede throws hammers from time to time - if Rick is hit, the player will not be able to control him for a short while. Hitting Dedede enough times will defeat him. Like every other sub-game in Kirby's Toy Box, this game could only be played during the brief period it was broadcasted. File:KTB star break screen.png|Menu File:KTB star break 1.png|Stage 1 File:KTB star break 2.png|Stage 2 File:KTB star break 3.png|Stage 3 File:KTB star break 4.png|Stage 4 File:KTB star break 5.png|Stage 5 File:KTB star break 6.png|Stage 6 File:KTB star break clear.png|Stage clear ''Kirby's Toy Box - Balls Round and Round'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - ぐるぐるボール (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Gurugurubōru) means Kirby's Toy Box - Balls Round and Round. File:KTB guru guru ball screen.png|Screen File:KTB guru guru ball 1.png|Balls Round and Round ''Kirby's Toy Box - Cannonball'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - キャノンボール (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Kyanonbōru) means Kirby's Toy Box - Cannonball. In Kirby's Toy Box - Cannonball, the player controls a giant robotic hamster, which can shoot spherical Kirbys out from its head. A large hill divides the screen into two halves, with Player 1 on the left; the right side is occupied by another robot hamster, which is controlled by a CPU or a second player. The goal of the game is defeat the opponent robot by hitting it with enough Kirbys. Each robot can move its head to change the direction and angle of the Kirbys it fires. They can also walk slowly forward and backward. The robots can blast tiny holes in the hill by shooting it with Kirbys. When one robot is defeated, the game ends with surviving robot being the winner. There are multiple stages to play on, but the only difference between them is the scenery. Like every other sub-game in Kirby's Toy Box, this game could only be played during the brief period it was broadcasted. File:KTB cannonball screen.png|Screen File:KTB cannonball 1.png|Cannonball ''Kirby's Toy Box - Arranging Balls'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - アレンジボール (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Arenjibōru) means Kirby's Toy Box - Arranging Balls. In Kirby's Toy Box - Arranging Balls, the player is given the goal of launching spherical Kirbys into the nine holes occupied by Mr. Frosties. The player is given a certain number of Kirbys to launch, and the game ends when he/she runs out of Kirbys to shoot. The player can choose how much power to put into each shot. If a Kirby lands in a hole, points will be awarded -- even more points are awarded if the player can land three Kirbys in a row. Like every other sub-game in Kirby's Toy Box, this game could only be played during the brief period it was broadcasted. File:KTB arranging balls screen.png|Screen File:KTB arranging balls 1.png|Arranging balls ''Kirby's Toy Box - Slingshot'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - パチンコ (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Pachinko) means Kirby's Toy Box - Slingshot. This game is like a pachinko machine; the goal is to launch the spherical Kirbys to player is given into the pockets of the machine. The player is given limited time and a few Kirbys to fire, and he/she is given control of the power put into each shot. Points are awarded whenever a Kirby lands in a pocket. When time is up or the player runs out of Kirbys, the game ends. Like every other sub-game in Kirby's Toy Box, this game could only be played during the brief period it was broadcasted. File:KTB slingshot screen.png|Screen File:KTB slingshot 1.png|Slingshot ''Kirby's Toy Box - Ball Rally'' カービィのおもちゃ箱 - ボールラリー (Kābī no Omocha Hako - Bōrurarī) means Kirby's Toy Box - Ball Rally. In Kirby's Toy Box - Ball Rally, the player's goal is to guide Kirby through an obstacle course. He/she can do this using proper timing and the A Button; when A is pressed, some green platforms extend while others retract. Spherical Kirbys are released from the top-most door one by one. They can't stop rolling, so the player must extend the right platforms to guide the Kirbys safely over spikes. As more Kirbys join the playing field, it becomes increasingly difficult to guide them all to the exit. The player scores points by getting a Kirby to the exit. There are 50 Kirbys altogether. Like every other sub-game in Kirby's Toy Box, this game could only be played during the brief period it was broadcasted. File:KTB ball rally screen.png|Screen File:KTB ball rally 1.png|Ball Rally Trivia *When a Kirby is KO'd in Kirby's Toy Box - Ball Rally, he becomes an angel and floats away. This idea was later reused in Kirby Mass Attack. External links *SFC Mania: Kirby's Toy Box - Star Break *SFC Mania: Kirby's Toy Box - Balls Round and Round *SFC Mania: Kirby's Toy Box - Cannonball *SFC Mania: Kirby's Toy Box - Arranging Balls *SFC Mania: Kirby's Toy Box - Slingshot *SFC Mania: Kirby's Toy Box - Ball Rally ja:カービィのおもちゃ箱 Category:Games Category:1990s games